The Welded
by Patriot Star
Summary: Picking up where Star Trek: Enterprise left off.  The Welded explores Starfleet's first jointspecies crew, which is as much an unknown territory as the space they're about to explore.


_**Star Trek: Melded**_

_The Welded_

_Disclaimer: Based off of Star Trek _

Chapter 1

The dark haired woman sat crossed legged before Admiral Haygen's desk at Starfleet headquarters. Vaughn Haygen was a blond haired, brown eyed officer in charge of Off World Relations and had spoke at length with the captain in front of him over the passed year.

"Alright, Rice, this is your last chance to back out. Are you sure you want to accept this assignment?" Haygen asked.

"Yes, sir." Captain Karper acknowledged.

"You know what you're getting yourself into, then."

"No, Admiral, I'm sure I don't know the half of it." Rice stated, "And that's what makes me certain I want the mission." The woman appeared unassuming and meek, hardly the air Haygen had expected. No, what he waited for was the glint of confidence to spark in her blue eyes. But the Admiral remained disappointed for all that was there was the shimmer of eagerness and, perhaps, anxiety.

Captain Karper had been highly endorsed for this command by Admiral Mikhail Laurealis. He'd ensured all doubters of her competency and dependability. But with so much diplomatically riding on this opening mission, Haygen couldn't possibly help but question the decision and the Captain that sat with him.

"You've received all the pertinent data concerning this event and all those involved?" Haygen double checked.

"Yes, Admiral. I've thoroughly reviewed it. I believe we'll be in good shape by the time Explorer launches tonight." Rice replied.

"Very well, then. Captain Karper, I won't keep you any longer. Good luck." The Admiral stood and extended his hand to her.

"Thank you, Admiral." She shook the hand and noticed the uncertainty dancing in her superior's eyes. As she exited the office and headed toward the lounge, Rice could feel her spirit sink a little at the man's disapproval. How many times had she proven herself? Yet the evidence in her record still was not enough for them. But as for herself, Rice knew her capabilities and needed to remember that despite her harshest criticism.

In the base's lounge she met Cordell Jackson, a red bearded man in his early thirties. He was Rice's first officer. They had worked together once before years ago on Jupiter Station, but interacted little. Since they'd reunited three weeks ago, they were becoming good friends, an asset Rice knew she'd depend on.

They were going to share lunch before returning to the ship for final launch preparations.

"Are you ok?" he asked, when she'd returned his smile wanly.

"I suppose." Rice shrugged. Cordell understood the pressure riding on her, on all of them to complete this mission successfully.

Shortly after, they shuttled up to Space Dock. The image was gorgeous. The sleet gray of the ship was contrasted by the ruby blaze of the plasma conduits and the azure glow of the warp engines which was all completely surrounded by the black velvet of space. Construction on the NX-03 Explorer had just been completed. She was Starfleet's third warp five starship. The first was Enterprise under the command of Captain Jonathan Archer. The second was Columbia under Erica Hernandez. And now Explorer. Rice Karper was only Starfleet's second female ships captain.

On board Karper met with her present senior staff. Lieutenant Commander Pavati was the vessel's CMO and Lieutenant Emerald Kez was head of the sciences department. Temporarily, helm, tactical, and engineering were being manned by junior officers from each department until Explorer reached its destination where the rest of her compliment awaited deployment.

The day passed smoothly and at precisely 1900 hours Rice gave the command, "Cordell, open a channel."

"Channel open, Captain." He replied from his position at communications. "Space Dock, this is Explorer. Requesting permission to disembark."

For a brief second the subspace channel remained as silent as the external space was black, then a voice, "Explorer, this is Space Dock. Permission granted."

"Helm, lay in a coarse for planetoid Babel."

"Coarse plotted. Engines engaged." The skeleton arms of the dock fell away and it was as if the universe just swallowed the ship into its dark mouth of stars.

For two days the ship traveled at warp three towards the neutral planet that Earth, Vulcan, Telar, and Andoria had used as a conference in the past. An unprecedented event was about to take place there.

Over the journey, Rice noticed that what she had of her senior staff was melting together nicely. But this could be problematic. At the moment, her staff was composed solely of humans. At Babel that would forever be changed. And it was vital for their commission that cultural lines be broken down.


End file.
